Ta'zi
Back to The Characters... Tipani Scout Appearance Having fought numerous encounters of the creatures of Pandora, Ta'zi shares a many number of scars. Some small, and some that are clearly visible. One notable scar begins from behind his left ear, scathing all the way down his neck and into his chest. Another noticeable scar traces from behind his left calf leg, continuation down ward’s into his ankle. Ta'zi's eyes are colored green, with a very faint hint of yellow. His somewhat high cheekbones gives him the appearance of a rather unpredictable, threatening Na'vi. A tall and muscular Na'vi, Ta'zi is rather flexible in a few ways. He has the ability to out maneuver some of his fellow clansmen. Along with his physical appearance is his hair as he fashions it into typical mohawk hairstyle, running along his back that protects his queue. When he walks the land outside the Tipani Hometree, he wears paint to symbolize the death of his older sister and mother. Both white paint lines begin on both sides of his arm. Beginning at the top of the shoulder extends down along his forearm before extending into a "v" shape on his hand. Ending with two lines in the crevice of his knuckles. Two armbands wrap around his right forearm, while another simple copper colored armband is wrapped tightly around his left. A knife sheath is strapped around his right leg in support to carry his hunting knife. Along with his knife is the bow in which he crafted out from the Tipani Hometree. Giving only simple pattern copper color. Leaving again, two familiar lines that trace around his bow to symbolize his sister and mother. Ta'zi also does not have the arrows dipped with neurotoxins. Personality On the outside, Ta'zi is looked to as a rather typical Na'vi warrior. A quiet being, Ta'zi doesn't talk much to the other Na'vi of his clan. Only when he find's time or a topic to discuss, well he talk. He is strong willed person, but isn't as balanced as he wished with himself. Never allowing to be rude in front of other's, and always being considerate to other's. Though his anger tend's to seep through his mouth whenever someone bring's up human's into the discussion. On the inside, he has a difficult time in keeping his anger. Even more so with human's. Passing judgment easily towards humans, he rarely talk's to any of them. Which bring's to the fact he doesn't speak english, except for a very small amount of word's - wishing to not learn humanity and their custom's. When he is scouting, he becomes extremely serious and take's his role as a scout very seriously. Instantly becoming dull and boring when other's follow him. When he fight's, he is fierce; where anger is shown through his fighting tactic's and style. When he is alone, he is usually himself. Relaxed, and calm. Even around his father, he is Ta'zi. A rare sight to see from any other Na'vi after what had happen to his mother and sister. He is a fun, and a joyous person when he is with his father. Ta'zi doesn't see himself as a typical Na'vi, nor does he see himself as a broken one after the death of his mother and sister. Early History Ta'zi was the youngest of his sibling, in which his sister - Ki'sera was the oldest. Born into the Tipani tribe, his mother was a huntress while his father was a warrior. His sister had followed the step's of being a warrior just like his father. At a early age, he infact had a gift of being rather creative in his spare time, always wanting to paint and craft. Ta'zi never understood what he wanted to be, and was always the 'sensitive' child within his family. Never really taking part in anything that would be considered dangerous to him. Even to be amongst the tree's made him feel frighten of falling. At the time when his sister was going through the training and trial's to become a warrior of her tribe, his mother had soon encountered the human's. Although the Tipani knew of human's, they strayed away from them as much as possible. His mother on the other hand was curious of them, she always had a curiosity. Wishing to even learn their language and study them had her go into one of their 'schools'. For a few month's, his mother was rather happy in learning from the human's. Even teaching them some of the word's she learned with her family. Only then, did everything turn for the worse. During a routine patrol by the RDA, their AMP had broken down near the Aungia River. His mother offered to help them, they of course allowed it. It backfired when the man who operated the AMP 'accidentally' pulled the trigger on the weapon, killing his mother. His family was told it was an accident, but Ta'zi saw it differently. Prompting Ta'zi from becoming a warrior. A year later, it seemed that the RDA was indeed here to wage war against the Na'vi. Ta'zi was still going through his trial's when they assaulted on the Tree of Souls. His sister - Ki'sera decided to fight along with his father. Ta'zi couldn't participate, and was forced to stay behind incase the RDA broke through. Ki'sera fought bravely, only up until the RDA managed to land their force's to the ground. She was killed by the human weapon's that fired multiple arrow's. His father on the other hand suffered wound's that would effectively make him unable to fight anymore. The outcome of the death of his sister along with his mother had forced him to change indefinitely. A month after the battle, Ta'zi managed to complete his trial's and became an adult. Though starting from a low level, over the course of two year's - Ta'zi was becoming more adaptable towards scouting. Never deciding to mate, he kept to himself, leaving himself nearly isolated most of the time from the other's. As much of a drawback as it was, he gradually became a better scout. Spending more time amongst the forest, learning and behaving as such a shadow warrior than most of the other Na'vi. When the human's decidedly returned after two year's, Ta'zi became extremely frustrated. Keeping the anger to himself, he managed to just avoid any human's and Dream Walker's all together. Every time he spotted a human, his anger only boiled to a point where he could easily go out and kill them. The Tipani and the Omaticaya decidedly wanted peace with the RDA, forcing Ta'zi to behave himself. He wasn't sure what peace would do with human's, seeing as how they were liar's and thieves. After some time, Ta'zi had encountered a Dream Walker hovering over the Tipani clan leader Amanti. Only then was his anger presently unavoidable. Tying and gagging the Dream Walker, he forced him to his death. Only then was it changed otherwise by Amanti. Ta'zi had no idea what was going on between the two, but as loyal as he was - he followed. Even after hearing that he was going to stay for a day within the Hometree did not sit well with Ta'zi. Currently, Ta'zi spends most of his time keeping track on where the 'darkness' is spreading. Usually relaying information to the Tipani, as well as keeping track of the darkness. Ta'zi is usually seen wondering about, searching for any human presence. As much of a hatred he has towards them, a duty is kept to Ta'zi to make sure they did not get out of hand. Current Events To be added...